Entertaining, Amusing, Chaotic
by Raven Monroe
Summary: When a young woman suddenly finds herself in an alternate universe-which happens to follow the same plot of a certain manga she used to read-she takes it as a gift, and decides to watch the incredibly entertaining war between Kira and L. No pairings.


**Erm, I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this. I stopped writing fanfiction. Like, seriously, totally stopped. But then I got bored, and I read Death Note, and my mind zoomed off to unknown lands.**

**This is shameless self insertion. The main character is almost exactly like me. Because I like myself.**

**Yes, I'm arrogant. So what.**

**Any way…erm. Reviews would be appreciated, though don't bother to flame. I'm going to continue to write this whether people like it or not, because it gives me something to do. **

It's really rather unclear what happened that day.

On November 19, 2011, a young girl was walking home from the bus stop, humming along to a song blasting through her headphones from her iPod.

Then she was gone.

There was no shimmering glow, no slow fade – she was simply gone. The only one who witnessed this strange happening was a squirrel, who blinked a couple of times at the suddenly vacant sidewalk before running away without a second thought. After all, what did a squirrel care about a vanishing girl?

Things were far more disorienting on the girl's end.

As she walked home, the scenery suddenly changed around her. Again, there was no glow or fading. Her surroundings were just…different.

For one thing, it was now light out, though she could swear it had been pitch black out when she had gotten off the bus.

The vacant street had also become packed with people, all of whom looked foreign. Now that the girl noticed, she realized everyone was speaking in Japanese. She had taken a year of Japanese in high school, though she hadn't learned much; she could only pick up a couple of things.

Gazing around in confusion, she walked over to a nearby shop and picked up a newspaper (luckily, she could still read Japanese, and remembered the numbers), searching for a date. Her eyes widened impossibly as she saw "2000年5月 24日" meaning "May 24, 2000."

"2000?" she said aloud in shock. It had been 2011 last time she had checked. What the hell was going on?

She put down the paper and rushed blindly out of the store, crashing directly into a woman and young girl.

"Sorry!" she cried out in English, before correcting herself. "すみません."

The woman smiled. "That's alright," she replied in heavily accented English.

"You speak English!" the girl exclaimed happily, and the woman nodded.

"I am Sachiko Yagami, and this is Sayu," she introduced herself and her daughter. "Are you lost?"

However, the girl wasn't paying attention. As soon as she heard those two names, her mouth dropped open and she stared at the woman before her in disbelief. She remembered a manga that she really liked with two characters by those names…no. it was just a coincidence, right?

_Come__on,__you__ended__up__in__Japan__11__years__in__the__past.__Open__your__mind__up__a__little._She mentally snorted at herself.

She realized that Sachiko and Sayu were looking at her strangely, so she shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you lost?" Sayu repeated for her mother.

The girl took on an embarrassed look. "Yeah. I was here with my family, but somehow we got separated. Could you point me towards the library?"

_Some research is definitely called for._

With detailed directions from Sachiko, the young girl rushed over to the library and logged onto a computer with a guest's pass (which had been very difficult to get, considering she didn't speak Japanese and the librarian didn't speak English).

The first thing she Googled was, "L – Detective."

The results worried her, to say the least.

Every single entry mentioned that L was a brilliant and famous detective – the world's greatest, in fact.

Not one was it mentioned that L was fictional.

The girl, who was beginning to panic, went back to Google and searched, "Death Note."

Nothing.

A couple of superstitious sites, but that was it.

Defeated, the girl shoved the keyboard away and hit her head on the desk.

"Great," she muttered. "I'm trapped in a manga."

After the first couple of days, the initial shock wore off and the girl grew to accept her situation.

That was when she realized that this was exactly what she had been waiting for.

While the girl's life had been comfortable, it had also been incredibly…dull. She had often sat at her bedroom window, wishing for adventure to find her, like in the many books she read.

And now her wish had come true.

She instantly set about preparing for Kira's inevitable appearance, which she new would occur in 2003.

When she was first starting out, she stole everything she needed, such as money, food, and clothes. While at first she had qualms about it, she realized that theft in her situation was logical. She had no valid identification on her (like the police would believe that her I.D. that was issued in 2010 was legitimate), so she could not get a job. If she wanted to survive, she would have to steal.

After a few months, she was caught. She thought she had perfected the art of flirting with someone while sneaking a hand into their jacket pocket to remove their wallet. However, when she withdrew her hand, her victim's shot out and latched onto her wrist.

Luckily for her, the man who had caught her happened to be thief, just like her (which is how he was able to catch her in the first place). He offered to teach her the tricks of the trade.

Vin (as he called himself) helped her create a new identity as well as a job as a thief-for-hire.

The new criminal took the name "Nonamei Blanke."

While working with Vin, Nonamei learned both Japanese and the art of theft very quickly. Soon she had a steady income (well, not necessarily "steady," but still) and a run down apartment, that consisted of (and only of) a Stone Age kitchen, a couch bed, and an old TV. She also had a top of the line computer, which she used to scour the internet for signs of Kira, even though she knew he wouldn't show up for a while.

The TV was always on, playing the news.

For three years, she anxiously awaited the day when she could witness the war between Kira and L firsthand.

3 YEARS LATER

A young woman (age 20, to be precise) by the name of Nonamei Blanke sat at her computer, a cigarette held between her lips as she skimmed police files. It had taken her the better part of a year to hack into the NPA's database, but it was definitely worth it. She loved the feeling of being where she wasn't supposed to be. It was exhilarating.

The Japanese news played in the background – some story about global warming.

Nonamei snorted sardonically, delicately holding her cigarette between her index and middle fingers and blowing the smoke out of her lungs.

_I guess some things just don't change._

Suddenly, the story on the news switched to something far more interesting.

"The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school with eight hostages, including little children," a male reporter stated as a shot of the nursery school appeared on the screen.

Nonamei turned away from her computer and flopped onto the couch, taking a deep drag from her cigarette and watching the report with rapt interest.

"The metropolitan police have determined the man's identity," the reporter continued. "He is Kurou Otoharada, 42 years old and unemployed."

Nonamei blew the smoke out her nose before holding her breath, as if the sound of her breathing could cause her to miss something important. _Could__it__be__…__?_

The reporter continued to explain how two days ago, Otoharada had shot up a convenience store, killing four and injuring two. Nonamei didn't listen, though. She was too busy staring at the projection of the nursery school filled with hostages. A short time later, a young woman with tear stains on her face exited the building, several small kids in tow.

"What's this…?" the reporter exclaimed in disbelief. "The hostages are coming out! They're…coming back. But no sign of their captor just yet." The reporter sounded bewildered. "What exactly is going on?"

Another man came up behind the reporter and whispered something in his ear. The reporter's eyes widened in shock. "This just in!" he shouted excitedly. "The captor is inside the nursery school, and he's dead!" It appears Otoharada is dead!"

Nonamei stubbed out her cigarette in a nearby ash tray and grinned widely. She jumped up on the couch in joy.

"Finally!" she shouted in pure excitement. "Finally the battle begins."

She collapsed on the couch so she was hanging upside down and gazed at her inverted view of the TV, still grinning happily.

"Now things are gonna get interesting."

**For anyone who is interested in pronunciation, when the girl Nonamei says "sorry" in Japanese, it's pronounced "sumimasen."**

**And, for anyone who happens to be interested, "Nonamei" is a play off the pronunciation of "No name." Since she doesn't want Kira to kill her and all.**


End file.
